


ART: Things I'll Never Say

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Community: hp_silencio, Digital Art, HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><i>If I could say what I want to say</i><br/>I say I wanna blow you away<br/>Be with you every night<br/>Am I squeezing you too tight?<br/>Guess I'm wishin' my life away<br/>With these things I'll never say</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Things I'll Never Say

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

 


End file.
